ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Utagawa
How Utagawa joined the Tourney When Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado run into a dead Human, who's body was unexpectedly turned to dust, Ryo is nearby but leaves before they have a chance to fight. Upon Kariya's orders, he captures Yoshino Soma and her Doll, even threatening to kill her. After Yoshino attempts to re-summon her Doll, Utagawa brings her back to the mansion. He proceeds to attack the living, only to be interrupted by Uryu Ishida and his friends. He summons more snakes, and continues to attack them. All of the snakes get destroyed. Deeming him to be the weakest, he attacks Uryu, but is stopped by the escaped Yoshino. Ryo continues to generate countless snakes to attack Ichigo Kurosaki, but Ururu Tsumugiya, sporting her cannon, overpowers his defense. Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Jinta Hanakari show up and he is forced to retreat. Go Koga is then sent to pick up Yoshino and Uryu. Once Yoshino was in the mansion, he injures her, and locks her up in a dark storage room. This leads Ichigo and the rest of his friends to Kariya's mansion. Ichigo and Rukia manage to make it to the main room, while the others are being chased by Ugaki's Doll, Gesell. Being the first to step forward, Ryo opts to fight Ichigo. He then summons his Doll, Fried. Ichigo then looks around the room, and claims that it is 7 against 1. Utagawa explains that as a rule, none of the other Bounts can interfere, as he further explains that all the Bounts are independent. As part of his tactics to get a hold of Kariya's power, he asks Kariya to remove his crest and put it on the floor. If they do, Ichigo can attack Kariya, who is now "defenseless" and has no way of defending himself. Ryo releases Fried and attacks Ichigo, and immobilizes him by wrapping snakes around his legs. He turns Fried's tail into a sword, and attempts to stab Ichigo. Ichigo blocks his attack with his sword. He then jumps away from Ichigo, and attacks him again, but this time using Fried as a whip. Ichigo then uses Shunpo to get around Utagawa's defense, cutting him on his shoulder. Utagawa jumps back, in pain, and gets insulted by his Doll, by being called weak, and unworthy of her power. Utagawa then tells his Doll that he understands, and if all the preparations were ready. He activates his special technique, Snake Net, which he used to counteract Ichigo's Flash Steps. Wherever Ichigo went, he was attacked by snakes coming from the ground. After many escapes from the attack, he was again caught by snakes, and hit by Fried's snake net. The snakes repeatedly stab him, and threw him onto a wall, damaging it and making rocks fall on Ichigo. He then heads for Kariya's crest, coming close to getting it. It was then, that Ichigo rose up from the rocks and rubble, wrapped around in his Reiatsu. Ichigo then explains that he can protect himself from attacks by utilizing a stronger Reiatsu than the attack itself. He then attacks Ichigo with snake net, and Fried herself. Ichigo then used a Getsuga Tensho to destroy the attack, blowing Utagawa through a wall. It was then that he steals Kariya's "crest", by quietly ordering his snake to attack Ichigo, and grab the crest. He orders all the other Bounts to bow before him, as he has Kariya's power. He attacks Kariya, but the attack gets deflected. That is where Kariya explains to Utagawa that he has merged with his Doll. Maki Ichinose shows up, and calls out his Shikai. After releasing his Zanpakuto, Ichinose swiftly injures Ryo and stabs him. Utagawa's body falls down one of the cracks made by Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, as he turns to dust. Resurrected by Quan Chi, Utagawa is ordered to gather life energy for a number of Oni demons. One of the targets is a princess named Lianna. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Utagawa looks what appears to be an ordinary gold pocket watch. After the announcer calls his name Utagawa releases his Doll weapon, Fried and swings the snake whip. He then turns the ground in front of him into snakes as the camera zooms then says "You know, where I come from, food doesn't talk." then Fried says "You will obey us." Special Moves Urutu Bite (Neutral) Utagawa slings Fried out to bite the opponent. If she hits, Fried's poison will poison the opponent for 10 seconds. Snake Birth (Side) Utagawa slams Fried down to send three snakes forward to hit the opponent. Rat Snake (Up) Utagawa jumps into the air spinning Fried below himself. Skinned Lancehead (Down) Utagawa criss-cross lashes Fried six times, then does a hard kick. Snake Net (Hyper Smash) Utagawa makes a symbol on the ground with Fried. If the opponent steps on it, a pillar of snakes appears stabbing and biting the enemy rapidly. Snakebite Maelstrom (Final Smash) Utagawa lashes Fried on the ground, sending swarms of snakes racing towards the opponent. This stops after 10 seconds. Victory Animations #Utagawa licks his lips and caresses Fried saying "The soul of a human or that of a Soul Reaper, which do you suppose tastes better?" #Utagawa lashes Fried around saying "Ah, Fried. Are you ready to go again so soon?" then Fried replies "Oh, yes. it was easy." #Utagawa turns part of the ground into snakes via Fried, and says "Anything Fried touches becomes snakes." then Fried giggles and says "This is just so fun seeing snakes reproduces." On-Screen Appearance Utagawa swings to his point using Fried and says "Since we're conducting interviews, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Trivia *Utagawa's rival is the older sister of Rowan and the princess of Aytolis, Lianna. *Ryo Utagawa shares his English voice actor with Xiahou Yuan, Lu Meng, Jimmy Sisphar, Odolwa, Kinnikuman and Minato Namikaze. *Ryo Utagawa shares his French voice actor with Afro Samurai and Mongke. *Ryo Utagawa shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Suigetsu Hozuki, Magoichi Saika, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Virgo Shaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Gray Fullbuster, Karas, Sea Horse Baian, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Deadman, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Rock Lee, Trace, Gouji Akashi, Midnight, Ribbons Almark (in all his Mobile Suits), Kung Lao, Tekkaman Blade, Ryo Sakazaki, Nam and Tus. *Ryo Utagawa shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gaoh, Merlon, Overload, Mr. Plod, the right head of Exeggutor, Man Ray, Farfetch'd, Huntail, Shunsaku Ban, Coyote Starrk, Vilgax, Death, Oro and Nappa. *Fried shares her English voice actress with Chai Xianghua, Haxorus, Magda, Yugito Nii, Iguara, Denzi Pink, Xingcai, Drifblim, Pidgeot, Delibird, Ryoko Mitsurugi, Emma W., Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton and Shura Kirigakure. *Fried shares her Japanese voice actress with Chitoge Kirisaki and Claudia Enfield. *Fried shares her French voice actress with Klesk. *Fried shares her Arabic voice actress with Sophia XL, Jirachi, Fi, Elza, Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Artemis, Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair, Emi Yusa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Josie Rizal, Perona, Nurse Joy, Lucy Heartfilia, Queen Hisstocrat, Yami, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura, Kasumi Todoh, Chris, Saya Sasamiya, Kum Haehyun, Sherry Blendy, I-No, Linkle and Milinda Brantini. *Fried shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Erza Scarlet, Master Chloe, Tao Ren, S. Beauty, Fizz X3, Clementine, Mallow, Joshu Kasei, Lilynette Gingerback, Corrin B, Celebu, Mirajane Strauss, Riannon, Ochako Uraraka, Rangiku Matsumoto, Flare Corona, Sherry Blendy, Casca, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Mashiro Kuna. Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters